


the beauty of the moon

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [9]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 24 hour fic challenege, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Rayla, what’s your relationship with the moon?”
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	the beauty of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge, prompt: moon
> 
> Man, I've already made 9 drabbles. I blame energy drinks.

“Rayla, what’s your relationship with the moon?” Callum asked as both of them sat under an oak, holding hands. Between them was a lantern, and in Callum’s knee’s was his sketchbook, while using his free hand to sketch the scenery in front of him, day turning into night as the sunset they had watched was now almost over, and the moon was beginning to take its place as the sky darkened.

It was an almost perfect crescent shape, and in a few days it would be gone completely, before a new moon cycle begin, like it had done a million times before. The moon was in its natural state, always, even though it was changing.

And seeing it change like that, made the questions come, especially now when Rayla was beside him. She was born with a natural connection to the moon arcanum, and he wanted to know how similar it was to his own, man made connection to the sky arcanum.

“I already told you, it’s natural for me, like it’s in my veins. It feels me with a sort of power I can’t explain, and… it makes me feel safe and happy. So, new moons are a bit bad for me, mood swings. But yeah, I feel happy and powerful when I see the moon, it’s like a friend, and it’s natural, you know.”

Callum nodded, giving his girlfriend a smile, and then kissed her cheek.

“Thanks, that does sound beautiful. I wish I could connect with the moon too, it sounds so pure.”

“Well, maybe one day you will. You have already proven so many things wrong, being the first human with an arcanum and all. I believe in you, and will support you all the way if you decide to try to connect to it too. After all, the moon graces over all of us, shining in our sky. I’m sure the magic would happily welcome you too.”


End file.
